


family

by wbtrashking (fan_nerd)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Post canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 19:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10726062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/wbtrashking
Summary: Akira has a lot of love for his friends. Underneath his cool exterior, he's just a jerk who loves being in love – now that he's finally back in Tokyo, he can't give his heart to justoneperson.Luckily, his tightly-knit group understands.





	family

**Author's Note:**

> i ship everything. i'm a disaster. OTL.
> 
> this is super short and i want to write more but i can't stop playing long enough to write, dang it. one day soon, I HOPE!
> 
> no game spoilers, except for minor s link stuff! enjoy! :') ♥

He's been trying to make his move back something of a surprise, but he's equally unsurprised to find out that all of his friends know already – probably thanks to Futaba looking through his internet history.

It's no matter, though. He's moving back because of _them_. Akira's had to deal with the whispers and nasty looks of those in his hometown for a whole year. Graduation had been hell, what with _every_ school official struggling to stay quiet about a convicted criminal in their midst, graduating properly, and with grades good enough to be the valedictorian. He's not allowed to stand on the podium, because of his background, but he doesn't mind.

Akira is waiting for the sweet freedom of his packed bags, of having a _home_ , of getting away from his parents, who walk on eggshells and say nothing to him, just let him drift in and out like a ghost.

He leaves with a slight bow, tucking Morgana under his arm. The cat has been his only solace over the last few months, and he'll be grateful forever.

His mother and father bow back. They have a silent understanding that he has no intention of returning to this town any time soon.

Things are better this way.

//

The first two people to welcome him back are unsurprisingly Futaba and Sojiro. Futaba had sternly talked her adoptive father into going and picking Akira up, and he leaves the two of them at the shop with a quiet warning to be careful and to mind their manners.

He doesn't warn them not to get into trouble – he knows better than that.

Instead, he just trusts that they'll take care of each other when the going gets tough and drives around the corner to go home.

Futaba cries happily on the couch as Akira unpacks his things and dusts things off in the attic. Morgana hops out of his bag with a wide yawn and curls up on the desk, his favorite perching spot. The room is mostly unchanged from when he'd left, and as he winds down to flop on the mattress, Futaba pokes him in the ribs and scowls.

"You've lost weight," she says quietly. "Stress?"

"Mm," Akira hums back, lacing their hands while she sits by his side. "The usual."

She lies next to him until he drifts off, chatting softly with Morgana about what they've been up to and the trip. When both of them get too sleepy to continue, Futaba curls up next to Akira and happily snuggles into his warmth when he lifts and arm and readjusts on the tiny bed so that they can lie side by side.

//

In the morning, everyone else comes over and Makoto tickles Futaba awake. Teasingly, she says, "Hogging the leader before everyone else, hmm?"

She yips and flushes, straightening her back and making excuses while Akira blearily blinks awake, fluffy hair even more unruly than usual.

His grin is crooked and earnest as the group watches him stand up and gathers for quick hugs, like they all have something more they want to say and do, but they can't while the others are here. It's no secret, what Akira's doing – but they all love to have private time with him, too.

"Good morning," the core of their group says, in person for the first time in a year, and they all hold back tears.

"An emotional lot, these fools," Morgana says with a shake of his head, and Futaba squishes his cheeks.

//

Ann likes to sit in his lap and watch romantic movies. Apparently, she's not in town quite so often anymore, so Akira treasures their time together, loading up cushions and pillows and proudly gazing at the spread of pictures she flicks through on her phone.

"Shiho always gets the first copy autographed," Ann says somberly, touching Akira's thigh and letting the words rumble through his chest. "I promised that I would make it big so I could always encourage her, and there's still a long way to go. Now that school's out, now's the time."

"You're going to be amazing, Ann," Akira assures her softly, wrapping his hands around her waist and speaking against her neck, making her shiver. "I'll miss you when you're traveling."

"Liar," she breathlessly replies, turning to the side and toppling the two of them over on the floor. "You'll have everyone else around to keep you company."

He holds her close and sighs. "Without you, it's not _everyone_." His voice is detached, but his arms are still tight around her so she giggles. It's cute, when Akira gets pouty, since he's usually so placid and monotone.

"I won't be gone _that_ long," she assures him with a quick peck. "We'll call Ryuji over when I get back, if you want."

"I'd like that."

She knows – like everyone else – how important _all_ of their friends are to Akira. That's why she always keeps the door open, and she remains flexible. If sharing is what it takes to give him the kind of real happiness he hasn't known in years, they're all happy to do that for him.

//

Ryuji always tries to make things so _awkward_ between them, so Akira just sets out on the town with him, playing games, snacking absently, letting the blonde chatter until he winds down.

By the time they stride back into the shop, heading upstairs with sodas in hand and soft smiles, he's ready to sit on the couch and play games, growing a bit warm if Akira slides close and lets their limbs touch and cross.

The brunette gets sleepy, nodding off and yawning next to Ryuji. When he finds that he's dozed off, there is a hand in his hair, and he gives his friend a look that makes him grow warm up to his neck.

Akira is tired of messing with him.

"Ryuji," he says steadily, in his way, "you can kiss me, if you want. Don't be shy."

For some reason, that makes the blonde just burst out laughing. "A whole year away, and not a damn thing has changed, huh?"

"Untrue," Akira says, "I think that I've gotten much better at asking for what I want."

"You deserve it," Ryuji snorts and curls rough fingers in Akira's hair, marveling at the lush texture of the curly locks. "You deserve the world."

"Already had it," Akira opens his mouth to the kiss with quirked lips and glimmering eyes. "I like this better."

"Asshole," Ryuji half-heartedly murmurs, adjusting his legs so that he can kiss the other teen more fully on the lips, pressing their bodies closer.

//

When he'd first presented the idea, they'd all been floored.

It's a lot to take in, after all – more than just loving Akira, which they've all established that they _do_ , deeply – they'd have to be in a very open relationship, with all of their closest friends participating.

None of them are ready for sex or anything just yet, and Akira has mentioned that he'd be more than happy to let them go their separate ways at any given time, but for a group of misfits, it's honestly just another step in their friendship.

Furthermore, some of them take things further than is strictly necessary, going on dates without Akira himself, or kissing in the crannies of Leblanc while the core of their group watches.

He tells them that he enjoys it. Nothing makes him happier than to see his partners making connections with each other.

It's like being home. It's lively and warm and eager, full of kisses and hugs and messy clothes.

When he's gone, it's like a hole has been punched through all of their insides. When he moves back, they feel like they can all finally breathe again.

Life isn't the same without being able to see Akira as often as they please, linking hands with him and their other friends, seeking solace in the attic that has become a haven for the whole crew of misfits.

//

"You ought to turn this place into a loft," Sojiro comments off-handedly one night at dinner, dishing out curry for Futaba and Akira. "All of your friends are always crammed in the place, even though it's crowded."

"Mm," Akira murmurs, playing footsie with Futaba underneath the bar.

"It's nice here," Futaba sternly says. "Who knows? Maybe you could give this place to Akira eventually, and he'd keep the shop."

"If you want that," Sojiro toys with his glasses and looks Akira dead in the eyes, a serious arch to his brows, "I'm sure we could work something out."

Akira puts his spoon down and presses his palms to the countertop. "Yeah. I would, actually."

Sojiro grins, straightening his apron. "I guess I'll have to train you properly then, hm?"

" _Yes_!" Futaba cheers, smearing curry all over her cheeks. "Does that mean you're staying in Yongen-jaya for good, then?"

The younger man reaches out and softly ruffles her hair, smiling as color rises on her face. "That was my intention from the moment I got here again, Futaba. I'm not going anywhere."

" _Score_!" She pumps her fists and hisses so loudly that Morgana comes down the steps and hisses back, but she doesn't care. She's thrilled.

In the end, after being bombarded with a flurry of cheek-pinches, Morgana is happy too.

It's so, so good to be back.

//

For some reason, after long strolls through town, Yusuke always starts feel a little worn down. He's gone through ups and downs with art, although he's currently in a highly creative phase at the moment, but he sleepily yawns, covering his mouth, and Akira smiles.

"Back to my place?" He holds out his palm when he asks, and Yusuke, for all his eccentricities, still blushes like it's the first time his shorter friend has offered.

"Yeah."

They hold hands, Akira coolly unaffected by the stares of people around them, nodding at Sojiro as the chime above the door jingles. Yusuke bows to _Sayuri_ with closed eyes before Akira tugs at his sleeve. "Coffee?"

Yusuke nods, so he makes him a cup and chats with Sojiro off-handedly until they're finished, heading up to Akira's room. The artist always takes pleasure in running his hands through Akira's hair when they're alone, and Akira always starts to doze off, fumbling awake a bit when Morgana creeps back into the room and settles on his perch on the desk.

Lips glance over Akira's cheeks before Morgana rolls his eyes and pads back downstairs. "The boss is still home, so don't get carried away."

"He's not even _awake_ ," Yusuke hisses softly.

Morgana scoffs. "Amateur."

Akira's dark eyes are heavy with promise and a smirk rests on his lips. Yusuke looks down with a look halfway between eager and appalled. "What?" Akira puts on an awfully good innocent façade—it's easy to see why people buy into that expression so often. "Morgana's been with me long enough to know the deal."

"I'm not _jerking you off_ with your guardian and a cat who might as well be your little brother downstairs."

"Didn't ask you to," Akira murmurs, pulling Yusuke down so that he's bent awkwardly at the waist. Soft lips creep up Yusuke's collarbone and the painter gulps, turning his head so he can't see the knowing glint in Akira's eyes. "Unless you're offering." When he adjusts, slotting their hips together so that they're face-to-face, he continues, "Think of it as furthering your education about people around you. We're bonding."

"I see," Yusuke comments airily, too caught up in Akira's pace to do anything but sigh and give into pleasure.

//

Haru is so soft and warm and as strong and enduring as a freight train. Akira loves listening to her ramble about the frustrations of work and college and all of the people around her, advising her on business specifics and running through paperwork for as long as the both of them can stand to deal with heavy topics.

After they drift away from numbers, they start to catch up on what everyone's been up to, even though they'd _all_ seen each other just a few days ago. They'd had tangled limbs and flurried kisses and soft words shared.

The weight of grief and self-expression amidst a constant torrent of fakes in the company drives Haru mad. It makes her want to take control, in her polite and courtly way of hers, and Akira lets her take charge. Anything Haru wants, Haru gets.

She undoes his buttons and runs nails over his back, asks Akira to talk to her sweetly between kisses, and he happily obliges. When it's all said and done, she breathes in and breathes out with his hand on her back, encouraging her to stand up, to greet each day with a smile. She's nobody's puppet, and she's come out unscathed, through it all.

Pity is for chumps, she decides, but love is beautiful, and Akira shows her every day how much love can change a person.

She's glad that Akira is so unafraid to be honest about that.

//

Makoto is sweet and soft on the inside like a teddy bear. Although she's become determined about her career path in life, she still loves to be able to depend on her friends, and on Akira especially. She takes pleasure in tearing down all of her walls with him, in showing the childish, romantic portions of herself she'd kept closed off for years.

In her sister's shadow, she'd always been inferior. Even her appearance in the Metaverse had been incredibly stoic and a showcase of fortitude, of her desire and burning will to fight, and fight, and unleash some of the stresses of school and home on every enemy that they'd faced.

Still. As her vision begins to shift over time, changing with the wind and her whims, growing with her with age, Akira seems to remain steadfast, taking each day as it comes, wandering through town like a stray cat and coming home to eat like he'd never left.

He's straightforward, deadpan, quiet, and his sense of humor is as dark as the grave.

She'd missed him, probably more than anyone else in their group had.

There's no one else whose lap she can sit on and watch action movies with on Friday night, or who would just let her take her top off and lay next to him, not saying anything, not doing anything – just enjoying the moment of being so close, of being bare-chested against Akira's warm skin.

Words between them are scarce at times, but Akira someone she trusts – they _all_ do – to always treat them right.

//

" _Polyamory_ ," Morgana reads from the open dictionary in Akira's lap with a quick purr. "I'm glad there's a word, for you and your lot. It's nice. To see you all together again."

"I missed them." Akira buries his face in Morgana's fur and smiles. "Maybe more than I knew." A pause falls in the room as the brunette gets settled on the bed, and Morgana sighs. "Feeling lonesome again?"

"I don't want _that_ exactly. I think keeping up with so many people in one bed would drive me mad." Akira laughs at that. Morgana's not wrong about that part, but it's a challenge Akira is always willing to accept. "But I do like the little things. The way all of you are so close, physically – touching hair, skin-to-skin contact."

"You'll have all of those things, Morgana. Sometime soon."

"You always say that, Joker," Morgana mumbles happily. "I know that, too. It's just a matter of how soon. It's already been a year."

"Maybe tomorrow," Akira starts talking before he dozes off. "You'd be like me, right? Dark hair…you'd have blue eyes, though. Near-sighted? Maybe. You know you're already like family. We'd look out for each other."

"Kurusu Morgana," the cat yawns lazily, tail curling around his body. "I'd like that, Akira."

"That's what we all are," the teenager tells him. "Family is what you make of it, and they make me happy. All of them. Is it stressful? Sure. But I love them. My love for you is different, but no less special. Don't you think?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Then that's all that matters."

//

The next time the whole crew comes over, hanging out and flopping all over each other in the attic, they are surprised for a somewhat new addition to join them, the door hanging open and a voice so familiar to them that they burst out in tears, joining hands.

"Stop staring," Morgana says, fidgeting with his shorts like they're the scum of the earth. "Go back to kissing each other and petting hair or whatever it is you fools do when I leave you alone."

"You're stuck with us now, you l'il shit!" Ryuji pulls Morgana down in the heap and the girls toy with his fluffy hair until he eventually winds up curled up beside Akira, the two of them very different centers of attention, but closely knit all of the same.

Sojiro comes upstairs to ask if anyone wants snacks and finds eight kids upstairs instead of seven kids and one cat, all of them curled up without blankets and snoring the summer away.

He'd been ready to talk to Akira about owning the shop, about _actually_ owning this place and doing whatever he wants with it, but for now, he'll let them be.

That can wait for a time when he's not living the happiest life that he can, finally reunited with his friends and almost literally smothered in affection.

**Author's Note:**

> please come rant about persona 5 with me on tumblr [@wbtrashking](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com) my crops are wilting


End file.
